La búsqueda del tesoro
by Eri Eri-chan
Summary: Fic-regalo para AsukaLi por su cumpleaños. Syaoran no esperaba que las circunstancias lo llevaran a un cumpleaños nada usual. ¡Muchas felicidades AsukaLi!


**Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro.**

**Regalo de Cumpleaños dedicado a AsukaLi**

* * *

**LA BÚSQUEDA DEL TESORO**

El despertador sonó y las cosas avanzaron como cada mañana... simplemente aburridas. ¿Acaso la vida tenía planeado para mi existir las cosas más aburridas del mundo? No lo sabía y no tenía intención de averiguarlo...

Suspiré y me levanté de la cama con la más terrible de las perezas, me dirigí a la ducha... aunque en mi camino me topé con el ordenador mirándome extrañamente con un mensaje nuevo en mi bandeja de entrada...

Prefiero irme a sentar frente a esa pantallita para ver de qué se trata; la ducha puede esperar, al fin y al cabo hoy es sábado sin planes...

Bostecé sonoramente y abrí el mail...

"Hoy es tu cumpleaños número 25, y al ser un hombre sexy y atractivo, te mando una gran felicitación... ¿Sabías que en exactamente dos horas tu celular sonará con el tono de mensaje para decirte quién soy? ¡Un beso!"

¿Qué diablos fue eso? Sí, es mi cumpleaños pero de eso a recibir extraños mensajes por correo podía considerarlo acoso...

No le di más importancia y decidí que era hora de que el agua de la ducha se llevara mi pereza y mi incertidumbre.

Me vestí, me recosté otro rato más en mi cama e hice sonar el estéreo que tenía en mi habitación. Lo hacía todas las mañanas.

No sé cuánto tiempo me dejé llevar por las notas de Avicii porque en ese momento sonó mi celular. Creí que empezarían los mensajes para felicitarme...

"Me autonombro AsukaLi... A ese nombre le fala una letra y le sobran dos. Si quieres averiguar quién soy, ven a ver las canchas de la Universidad..."

Tiré mi celular junto a mí en la cama y cerré de nuevo los ojos tratando de dejarme envolver de nuevo por las notas de la música que mana por las bocinas inundando todo mi apartamento...

Abrí los ojos de repente... ¡Iré! Para mi es mejor ir, los acertijos o las cosas que pongan a prueba mi mente en ese sentido, no se me daban...

No tenía nada qué perder.

Me alisté, tomé una taza de café instantáneo y salí.

Las calles de Tokyo siempre son concurridas y llenas de extravagantes escaparates. La Universidad no está lejana de dónde vivo, así que me apresuro a entrar por las enormes puertas que a diario me dan la bienvenida para que temine mi carrera de periodismo.

Rápidamente llegué a las canchas y me dí cuenta de que se está llevando a cabo un evento de atletismo, no conocía a nadie y sin pensarlo me quedé sentado en las gradas.

-¡Hey Li! No sabía que vendrías- Dirigiéndose a mí, veo a Takashi Yamasaki, amigo desde que tengo memoria y un ser muy extraño además... nunca deja de inventar historias.

-¡Hola! No tenía intención de venir...

Tengo algo para tí- Extiéndió la mano y me dio una nota- La dejaron en mi casillero esta mañana, está dirigida a ti...- La tomé agradeciéndole.

Después de una breve charla con Yamasaki, nos despedimos y me dispuse a abrir la nota.

"Felicidades Syaoran, llegaste hasta aquí y aún no sabes quién soy. Me gusta este juego. Tú siguiente parada es la tienda de pastelitos en el centro de Tokyo. No prometo estar ahí"

¡Esto se había convertido en una búsqueda del tesoro!

A decir verdad me divertía, no pensé que mi día sería así.

Tomé el camino más corto que me llevó de inmediato a esa tienda de pastelillos. Al entrar, la persona que atiende me sonrió y me hizo señas para que me acercara.

-¿Usted el Li Syaoran?

-Sí...- Me sorprendió la pregunta.

-Le han dejado un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños, aquí está- Me lo da y no disimulo mi sonrisa ante ese exquisito manjar que se deja ver. Pastel de chocolate.

-Gracias... ¿cuánto debo?- Pregunté al tomarlo en mis manos.

-¡Oh no! Lo dejaron pagado, de echo sólo le dejaron una nota. ¡Qué tenga buen día!

Salí de la tienda; este pequeño viaje se convirtió en lo más divertido que he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

En el parque que hay enfrente de la tienda tomé asiento cómodamente para disfrutar del pastel. Al abrirlo un nota con un enorme "NO" me detuvo. La tomé en mis manos y leo.

"No te portes mal antes de tiempo, abre la nota que traes en la bolsa"

De acuerdo, lo haría sólo por seguir el juego.

"Un pastel igual de dulce que tú. Cómelo despacio y encontrarás algo en su interior"

Empecé a comer a cucharadas el pastel de chocolate: Delicioso. En mi último bocado encontré un pequeño collar en forma de teléfono... ¡Qué bueno que no me lo comí como suelo hacerlo porque si no hubiera muerto de asfixia.

Lo saqué de la bolsita que tan meticulosamente estaba cerrada y lo vi fijamente...

¿Un teléfono? Tenía que hablar por teléfono, ir a una cabina de teléfono... No lo sabía... Cómo no tenía más pistas que me indicaran qué hacer a dónde ir. Mi casa sería lo más coherente. En un rato le hablaría a Eriol para ir a festejar tal vez a un bar o una reunión con amigos...

Al entrar, vi que la contestadora tenía un mensaje nuevo. Apreté el botón para escucharlo y me llevé una sorpresa.

"Encontraste el pequeño teléfono. El mensaje en tu contestadora es la respuesta. A las cinco de la tarde, en la cafetería favorita de una persona que te tiene encantado... ¡Un beso!"

No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, tener algo qué hacer como una búsqueda del tesoro, era algo entretenido.

A las cinco de la tarde... ¿Quién es esa AsukaLi? Y ¿a qué cafetería se refería?...

Sakura... Mi mente me dio la respuesta de inmediato y sonreí como un idiota al aceptar que esa castaña me tenía encantado... "Cherry Blossom" esa era su cafetería favorita...

Eran las dos de la tarde. Mi cama me invitó a descansar un rato... me quedé dormido.

Mi celular sonó y de inmediato me desperté...

"Bello durmiente, es hora de salir de casa"

Era verdad, las 4:45 de la tarde, hora de ir a la cafetería.

Me lavé la cara y salí de inmediato. El camino a la cafetería era uno de los más tranquilos y hermosos que ofrecía esta ruidosa ciudad. Podía entender porqué le gustaba tanto a Sakura venir por aquí.

Abrí la puerta de la cálida cafetería y me recibió una camarera que siempre nos atendía cada vez que veníamos.

-¿Vienes solo?- Me preguntó sonriente.

-Si, vengo sin saber por qué-

-Tenemos un obsequio para ti además de una comida especial. ¡Pasa por favor!

-¿Sabes quién lo pago?- Pregunto al ser dirigido a mi mesa.

-Sí... pero no puedo decirte- Sonrió y se fue sin decir nada más.

Al poco rato llevaron a mi mesa un delicioso platillo de carne con ensalada y una malteada de chocolate. Doy gracias de que las cosas no fueron diferentes este día.

AsukaLi... AsukaLi... ¡No tenía la menor idea de quién puede ser!

A mitad de mi comida, vi entrar fugazmente una pequeña silueta de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeralda... No pensé encontrármela aquí...

-¡Sakura!- Me saludó radiante y me dio un fuerte abrazo antes de que pudiera recapacitar.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! No puedo quedarme, me da mucho gusto encontrarte, pensé que no te vería hoy. No sabía que vinieras a esta cafetería tu solo- Sonríe y yo quedé como idiotizado por eso.

-¿Quieres quedarte a comer conmigo?- Me encataría pasar el resto de la tarde con ella...

-No puedo, pero muchas gracias. Tengo cosas que hacer con Tomoyo y Eriol. Sólo vine a saludarte al verte por el vidrio. Mira, allá está Eriol y Tomoyo.

-Será para la próxima.

Nos despedimos y sonrío aún más.

Al terminar mi comida, la camarera me entregó una nota igual a las anteriores.

"Provecho. Son las seis treinta de la tarde, si quieres pasar lo que resta de tu cumpleaños con la castaña que acaba de entrar, ven a esta dirección a las siete de la noche."

Vi la dirección y al no saber de quién era, me desconcerté y sentí algo de nervios. Hasta ahorita no había sido nada malo, o no lo vi así, pero ahora con la dirección y que supieran de Sakura me ponía un poco nervioso.

Agradecí por la atención y caminé pensando en ir o no...

Dí varias vueltas por el parque y tomé mi decisión... ¡Quería saber de qué se trataba todo ésto!

Entre calles que no había visto antes, casas que parecían más mansiones que casas, me encontré con la que correspondía a la nota...

"¡Bienvenido seas! Toma la llave que el portero te dará y camina hasta la puerta. Antes de abrirla cierra los ojos. Espero que tu bienvenida sea placentera... Atte. AsukaLi, tu misteriosa guía y muy conocida identidad"

El portero sin decir palabra alguna, me extendió una llave y la introduje en la reja de la entrada de la mansión. Caminé por un sendero e hice lo que la nota me decía...

Cerré los ojos y suspiré pensado en que sería muy gracioso verme así...

Escuché como se abrió la puerta y al abrir los ojos no pude distinguir nada, sólo sentí unos labios sobre los míos y un dulce sabor a cerezas que inundó cada uno de mis sentidos...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y ¡Sorpresa!- La sorpresa fue inmensa. No me esperaba nada de ésto...

-Bienvenido a la mansión Daidouji, la nueva. Aquí haremos tu fiesta de cumpleaños planeado y dirigido por Sakura y Tomoyo...- Me dejo Eriol, y aunque trataba de enterder, el beso de Sakura había matado las pocas neuronas que tenía vivas...

Entramos en la casa y me senté. Ahí estaban todos nuestros compañeros, amigos de la infancia y un festín de comida ya estaba esperándome...

-¡Gra-gracias!-Mi voz estaba empezó a surgir de entre los restos de mente confundida.

-¡Ay Li! No entiendes nada... ¿Acaso no sabes quién es AsukaLi? Piensa- Me dijo Tomoyo más como orden que como sugerencia.

-...- No, no se me ocurrió nada. Vi a mi alrededor y nadie cuadraba con las cosas que sabía sobre mí...

-¡Soy yo! ...al nombre le falta una letra la "r" y le sobran dos "Li", si piensas un poco, sabrás que es "S-A-K-U-R-A"

Estaba impactado, creo que esta velada y este cumpleaños serían los mejores de mi vida...

Los amigos, las ideas y los festejos, estando con los que queremos, siempre serán las cosas más importantes sea cual sea la celebración.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

**Este pequeño fic-regalo va dedicado a una miembro del foro "Cazadores de Cartas" y que hoy, 11 de Diciembre, es su cumpleaños.**

**La Moderadora Daioz y yo, te deseamos lo mejor de lo mejor en este y todos los días.**

**¡Un mega abrazo!**


End file.
